The Lion's Den
by Professor Nasus
Summary: She should have left, just as she had time and time again.


AN:

I started this a few years go as a passing thought, then recently finished it after telling one of my friends about it. They wanted me to try to write something a little less angsty for these two and let them be, at least, a little happy.

It turns out that friend doesn't particularly like my writing style, so now it's here.

Largely unedited, probably still purple. May or may not make sense. Sorry. If you like this, great. If you don't, that's okay too. Let me know why if you want.

Slight side note, this was written for the old lore, as in pre-Aurelion Sol, but other than mentioning the Institute of War not much is different.

I posted this to my Ao3 earlier this morning. This isn't a robbery, don't worry. And if anyone is wondering about the chapter fic, yes, I am still working on it, I promise. I've been doing a lot of writing lately. I hope to have it out in about a month of posting this

* * *

The calm before the storm, or the chaos right after?

This question seared across Diana's brain. She sat motionless on the bed, legs curled beneath her body. Bright eyes bore into the sleeping Solari's back, watching with restrained ferocity as she rose and fell with each breath.

How long she had sat like that, she was not sure, though she wagered it was as long as Leona had been asleep.

Leona was halfway on her side, a sheet was pulled to the small of her back. One arm was folded against her body, the other beneath her head; her visage was masked by long tresses, but the Lunari had no doubt that it was anything other than peaceful.

She reached out to the sleeping avatar. The Solari flinched beneath her fingertips and she quickly withdrew the digits. Diana became still as the other turned onto her stomach; she wallowed, stretched, and groaned before finally becoming still again. But even after this Diana waited until she was sure Leona was still asleep.

Her fingers traced across heated skin. Blunt nails followed the curve of her ribcage, and an index finger hurried along the subtleties of her spine. Her digits slowed whenever they met with knitted flesh, feeling the contrast of texture, temperature; a memory would sing in her mind, reminding her she had either made or mended the wound. All the while she did this, her eyes shifted to and from the Solari's face, hoping but ultimately not caring whether or not she woke her.

She gave one final look, a final pass of her fingers over muscle and bone before turning out of the bed. She plucked a robe from the floor and slipped into it, lazily tying the front of the garment closed.

She ventured out of the room, into the one adjacent to it. This room served as an armor room of sorts, with two sets each against the walls to her left and right. Aside from these and a short bench in the center of the room, it was particularly barren of decor, simple.

The far wall harbored a large window looking out onto unforgiving terrain. She strode over to it.

The horizon was marred by swathes of color, of golds and oranges blending into grays and blues. The village of the Sun was darkened, virtually dead, save for a few windows lit by fire.

Diana swallowed thickly as she looked out upon the horizon, at the silhouetted Solari temple in the distance. Although stars were still painted above it, the Sun was slowly shoving its way upwards.

_I should not be here,_ she thought.

She turned to leave, but met with the form of her lover, wrapped in bed sheets. Diana cursed under her breath, turning away from her only to be enveloped in warmth. A sharp chin perched upon her shoulder, and a low rumble echoed in her ear as she was pulled into flesh. "Good morning," the Sun avatar husked. When she did not respond, she added, "Did I frighten you?"

"No," was the curt reply. She became silent as they entered into a slow sway; her gaze never left the image of the temple. Finally, she said, "You are up earlier than I expected."

"Well, you know me," the other said. "But you—why are you awake?" Diana tensed at the simple question; she silently cursed herself when Leona tightened her grip on her, a thumb finding the flesh of her belly and pressing over it. "Hmm?"

"I did not sleep." Her voice lowered as she spoke. The weight lifted from her shoulder and replaced itself to the side of her head.

"Why not?" Her voice was quiet, as if she spoke any louder the village below might hear.

"I was not tired." Not quite the truth, but not a lie either. A sigh hissed in her ear, but there came no further rebuttal, no concern or chastise as she expected. For a long while she was quiet. She ignored the warmth of the body behind her, of the sway it subjected her to.

Leona said, "I thought you would be gone by now."

"I considered it."

"What changed your mind?"

_I didn't_. Despite not verbalizing the thought, Diana knew that Leona knew the answer to her question. She sensed a flutter of panic from the Solari, a loss of control. Diana turned her head from her, knowing what was coming and cursing herself for it. "Leo-"

"You...you must be tired," the Sun avatar said.

As much as she hated to admit it, Diana was starting to feel the beginnings of sleep ebb into her body. She drew a deep breath to shake the feeling from her bones. "Yes."

"It's still a sleeping world," Leona continued. Her lips pressed into her shoulder. "Why don't you come back to bed?"

The Lunari sighed. "I cannot stay," she whispered. Almost immediately she felt the Solari withdraw; it was not a physical separation, but all else had been severed.

After a brief moment Leona detached herself completely. Diana remained still for a while, listening to the shuffling of sheets across the floor. She turned in time to watch Leona's form disappear from the door.

Diana rubbed a hand over her eyes and quietly cursed herself. She glanced back over her shoulder to the sleeping village below; it was nearly daybreak now, and light enough outside that she knew it would be much more difficult to leave unnoticed. She growled through her teeth, following Leona's footsteps.

When she came to the doorway to the bedroom, the Lunari paused. Leona was seated cross-legged on the middle of the bed; her head was down, pressed into the palm of her hand.

She glanced around the room, searching for parts of her armor; the idea of fleeing was still fresh on her brain. Her boots and schynbalds were thrown haphazardly on one side of the bed, nearly under it. She suspected her gauntlets and undermost parts of her suit were somewhere nearby.

Leona cast a withering glance at her, her expression torn between longing and dispassion. Diana felt her stomach turn and she swallowed to keep the feeling from rising into her throat. After some hesitation, she went to the bed and eased into a sitting position in front of the Solari. "Are you upset with me?"

"No," Leona replied quietly. "Do as you must."

Diana swallowed and resisted the urge to fidget as discomfort welled within her. "I'm sorry. I did not realize leaving troubled you."

"It is for the better," Leona replied. "Go. Leave me, if that is what you wish."

Diana's brows furrowed and her head tilted. In the back of her mind, part of her knew Leona was purposefully doing this, whether the Solari wanted to admit to it or not. She should have been annoyed at the ploy, but the agitation and despondence the other wore, false or not, troubled her in some way.

"I suppose if I—" She paused when an eye regarded her, stopping the words in her throat; when it looked away a moment later, she continued. "If I wanted to leave, I...would have already done so." She expected at least an inkling of a response; a quiet sound, another look, but the Solari remained quiet, her eyes affixed to the bedding below. "Leo," she said gently. "Look at me." When she refused, Diana suppressed the growl bubbling in her throat. She carefully eased herself up, moving closer to the Solari Avatar and straddling her form.

"I'm giving you the option to leave," Leona hissed, her head dipping when Diana's hands cupped her jaws. "Is that not what you want?"

Diana purposefully straightened her back as she turned her head enough to look back towards the door frame. The objects in the room and hallway were becoming clearer, more distinguishable in the dark.

"The Sun is rising," she finally answered, her attention going back to Leona.

"You still have time," Leona said lowly.

"Perhaps," the Lunari answered thoughtfully. She gently tugged upwards again, this time without much resistance. Her head tilted and her brow tensed as she peered into golden pools, watching turbulence boil within them. "I could leave," she admitted, one of her thumbs smudging across Leona's cheek. "But by the time I collected my things and dressed and…" She pressed herself flush into the Solari; she felt Leona swallow and her throat tighten. Her lips twitched. "The village would already be thriving by then. It would be very hard for me to leave without being noticed."

She rose up onto her knees, looming over the Solari. Diana's fingers slid from her jaw to the back of her head, her fingers slipping easily through her hair. Leona's forgotten hands found perch upon her ribcage, and her face pressed into Diana's neck. The Solari shakily exhaled a sigh, fanning her breath across chilled skin. Diana could not help the smug smirk that spread across her face as she pulled Leona's gaze back up to meet her own. The violence within her eyes had melted away into a look of want.

She continued, "What would the villagers, the Elders think if they knew their beloved Avatar is sharing a bed with, ah…someone, a _woman_, a _heretic_? They would be after you then, and you―" She leaned down. "I'm far too fond of your _hospitality_." She paused before meeting Leona's lips, and moved away in unison when the other surged to connect them. A harsh exhale of frustration left the Solari, and her fingers clutched fistfuls of Diana's robe.

"Why do you do this to me?"

The Lunari released a lazy chuckle, lowering herself back into Leona's lap. "You make it too easy." Leona groaned a response, and Diana easily slid a lock of hair from her face. "Besides, it is incredibly fun."

Leona snorted. "You are impossible."

Diana cupped her face and gently urged Leona to look at her. "You love it," she quietly replied. Leona's lips parted for another retort, but Diana quickly, gently cut Leona off with her lips. Almost immediately she felt the Solari ease beneath her. They remained close when they parted. Leona's eyes trailed downwards, and her fingers easily untied the clumsy knot keeping the robe closed. The Lunari's lips twitched. "Such a drastic change from your sulking," she admonished, but nonetheless she smoothly slipped from the garment and discarded it on the floor.

"You can be quite convincing, when you choose to be," Leona commented. She slid her index finger down the hollow of Diana's throat, down her sternum. "I am not an unreasonable woman."

Diana laughed, "Oh, you are very unreasonable until you get what you want."

"And yet you play along anyway." Diana hooked her fingers beneath the Solari's chin when her gaze threatened to go lower, guiding it upwards instead. She sealed their lips before she could make any rebuttal and gently pressed on her shoulders. Leona went on her back without much resistance. A weak sensation rushed across Diana's skin when Leona's hands roamed, finding new perch upon her shoulder blades.

The Solari growled, and after one quick, forceful motion, Diana was on her back. Her arms were on either side of her, pinned by the wrists. Leona's weight was heavily upon her and was used as leverage to keep the Lunari from meeting the other with resistance as she moved. A thigh slid easily against the apex of her legs. She silently cursed herself first, then made her body as rigid as she could to resist the Solari's ministrations. The action itself was dull on her senses, but the friction and Leona's scent was enough to remind her of their previous night's foray, and a jolt coursed through her stomach. She sighed, her muscles went lax and her legs parted in acquiescence. Leona deepened the contact, and Diana's head fell to the side.

"You're _insatiable_," she breathed.

Leona's head dipped, bringing her close to Diana's ear. "Am I?" Leona released her wrists, sliding her hands upwards and folding their fingers together. She continued quietly, "It is you who comes here, sneaking past those who would destroy you, to lie bare and vulnerable in my bed. I don't think you _realize_—" Diana parted her lips to protest, but Leona moved again, and a strangled noise escaped her throat instead. Her shoulders shrunk together, and she curled her fingers, digging her nails into the back of Leona's hands. "—it is you who is insatiable."

A shudder shook Diana's body and a ragged breath escaped her. "Forgive me."

"You toy with my emotions." Leona lifted herself, and Diana returned her gaze to her; the Solari's visage was darkened, somber. Leona carefully untangled herself from her lithe form and sunk onto her side, her back turned to Diana. "Leave me, if your priorities are so simple."

The words sent a pang through Diana's chest and immediately sobered her thoughts. For a long moment she simply stared at the ceiling above her, then over to the wall opposite of her bedmate. She released a bark of laughter. "That is shallow, considering that simple priorities are the only reason I come here, Leona."

"They are only simple because you _make_ them simple."

Rage throbbed in her heart, and her brows drew together as she turned abruptly to sit upon the edge of the bed. She searched the floor, retrieved one of her boots, then paused to scan the floor again. A frustrated sigh escaped her, and she felt the bed shift behind her. She dropped the boot and turned enough to look in Leona's direction, finding the avatar staring at her with an unreadable expression. "_What_?"

"Stay with me."

Diana's eyes turned away, off to look around the room. Several articles of clothing and some parts of Diana's armor where strewn about carelessly. A few things around the room were out of place; a living chair pushed out of the way, some small baubles slightly askew from their original resting places. Her gaze settled on Leona and suddenly, her ire was forgotten. Her shoulders eased and she sighed.

"Come back to bed."

This time she silently, shamefully, heeded the request, and turned back into the bed. Leona extended an arm in invitation. Diana sank into Leona's frame, making herself small. The Solari shifted enough to readjust them; one arm curved around Diana's back where her fingers idly played with pale hair.

Diana had buried her face within the Solari's throat. Her ear was pressed tightly to her collar, where she could faintly feel the vibrations of the other's heart. Her eyes shifted, and found a distinct imperfection in the Solari's skin. She slightly withdrew from her embrace. Diana placed a hand to the front of Leona's shoulder, where a large, jagged scar began, and gently traced along its path; down her collar, over her sternum, across the top of her right breast, and ending somewhere along the side she was laying on.

"Do you remember putting that there?"

"I do," Diana replied regretfully, and sank back into her resting place.

Leona continued her ministrations against Diana's hair. "I suppose it was foolish of me to take my breastplate off," she absently replied. Diana fell silent. She heard the words, but did not focus on them, her mind instead plummeting back to that day. She turned the idea over and over in her mind, thinking, wondering what would have been had either of the women felled the other.

_Certainly not this_, she thought with a scowl.

And then this thought ebbed into her mind; the contrast between nearly killing each other, to sharing a bed. It was only when Leona spoke did her mind pull itself from the morbid thought.

"What are you thinking about?"

Even this put her to grief.

"This," she croaked, almost startling herself at how she sounded; even Leona shifted uncomfortably, squeezing Diana closer. Although she knew the intent behind the action was to comfort her, it only made the words spill from her lips that much easier. "Why are we doing this? We…we are supposed to hate each other. We should be _killing_ each other, not…this."

"Yet here we are, lavishing in pleasures of the flesh." Diana's brows furrowed. She squirmed in Leona's hold and moved herself so that she was face to face with the Solari. Her gaze was soft, relaxed, so in contrast with the emotions Diana fought against. "Something obviously keeps you coming back," she continued. "Why humor the idea if you are somehow bothered by it?"

"I want you," she quietly forced out. Her forehead lowered to meet with Leona's. "I want this, more than these foolish trysts."

"You know I am yours."

"But this is not the way things are supposed to be."

"Why not?"

"Because it is _heresy_."

"This is not heresy, Diana." The Lunari's heart ached at that. She dipped back down to hide her features into the other, unable to continue looking at her. "Perhaps if things were different, if we had not been close before—"

"You realize they will kill you if we are found out, don't you?"

A laugh bubbled in Leona's throat, but died before reaching her lips. "I know how to find you if that ever becomes the case." Her tone was light, almost airy, but she quickly sobered when Diana remained silent. "What do you suggest we do?"

Diana swallowed past the tightness gripping her throat, suddenly finding it difficult to speak. "We cannot continue this," she finally forced out, further turning her face into the other woman's throat.

Silence. After a while, the idea that she had upset her bled into her mind and panic began to rise into her chest. But if she had hurt her, Leona showed no signs of it.

"I agree," Leona finally responded, her tone even. Relief washed over the Lunari and she sighed. Her breath washed back into her face, its heat dizzying her thoughts. It was quiet for a while, with only the sound of her heart pounding in her ears.

At last she managed to utter a quiet, "Thank you."

"So we go back to killing each other after this."

"As we should be."

"We do not have to, just because we should."

Diana sat up enough to prop herself on her forearms, and Leona turned onto her back. She incredulously eyed the Solari. "Did you completely forget what I just told you, that you could be killed?"

"I heard you," Leona replied. One of her hands came up from the bedding, and Diana had half a mind to swat at the appendage until it caught a rogue lock of silver. She tucked it behind an ear before it could spill further across her bare shoulder. She pulled, almost flinched from the touch and drew herself back.

She crossed a leg over the Solari's body and moved to sit upon her waist. Warm digits found their way to her knees before sliding full-palmed along the length of her thighs and back down again, stopping midway. The contact made stormy eyes shift to the offending appendages for a brief moment before she caught herself, turning her eyes to instead glare imperiously down at the Solari. Her fiery gaze was placid, unreadable, and her eyes skipped this way and that. Diana reached a hand out and gently touched her jaw, finally recapturing her bedmate's attention.

"I am being serious."

"I know," she said softly, and just like that her attention was lost again. Her fingers gently kneaded pale flesh. "It is…comforting to know you still care." Leona's eyes darted across her form. A hand abandoned its post and digits pressed into scarred flesh to the right of the Lunari's navel. A remnant of a previous battle. "This," Leona started, "has healed nicely."

Diana stifled a laugh. "Ignoring the fact you nearly killed me, yes, I suppose it has." She peered down to the place, shooing away the other's hand and covering disfigured skin with her own. "Honestly I'm surprised this is the first you have taken notice of it." Diana's eyes shifted up when Leona shook with laughter. Her attention was still elsewhere.

"I have much more interesting things to look at."

Diana recoiled a measure. Her brows furrowed.

A wide grin spread across the Solari's face. "The Moon," she said. Her mirth only grew when Diana's face became dark. "She's beautiful," she continued, earning a growl from the disgruntled Lunari. "And I alone get to see her this way."

"I despise you."

"I know you do." Before Leona could make any further comment, Diana sank down with a huff, curling herself into Leona's side. She tucked her face away into Leona's neck, hoping to hide her flushed skin from Leona's trained eyes. The Solari kicked the pelts from beneath them and yanked them upwards, haphazardly covering them. Satisfied, her arms curved around Diana's ribcage, and her hands affixed themselves to her hair. "You are staying, then?"

"Yes, just a while longer."

"What changed your mind?"

She scoffed. "I haven't much of a choice, seeing how it is nearly daybreak." It was meant to be an insult of sorts, but Diana almost regretted saying it the moment the utterance left her lips. "And I am quite tired," she added, even stifled a yawn before it could worm past her throat. It was the whole truth this time, and the gentleness of Leona's fingers only made the weight of sleep that much heavier on her body. "I meant what I said."

"I know," was the immediate response.

Diana had to repress the growl that bubbled in her chest. "No, I meant about…" She paused to exhale a stiff sigh. "I am sorry for leaving, for dragging you through this."

Leona repeated, "I know."

Diana's brow furrowed. "You are not upset with me?"

"Well, I would be lying if I said I was not upset at first, but over time I realized it was for the best." Suppressed laughter shook her, and Diana almost sat up again to inquire before the Solari continued. "You worry about me being the one to die when the Elders could very easily come and catch us here while we slept. They'd kill us right then and there. Even so," she sighed, "it was...unpleasant, waking alone." Diana cursed under her breath and apologized, but Leona gently hushed her.

Diana fidgeted uncomfortably, her legs shifting against Leona's own. She struggled for words. "I do miss you, you know, while I am away." Leona exhaled with amusement.

"You just miss having a body."

Heat flooded into Diana's chest. "What? No, I—"

"I'm teasing," the Solari said, even squeezing the other for reassurance. "I've missed you, too."

They entered into a comfortable silence. Diana slacked completely for the first time, she realized, in days, or perhaps weeks. She was in the most danger here, deep within her enemies' domain, draped across their avatar, and yet she felt safe. Safe enough to completely let her guard down, and safe enough to drop the ferocity she bore to others.

Diana muttered, "It's been a while since we've done this."

"What, lie here?"

She murmured in agreement. "Enjoying each other," she added. "Not fighting over something frivolous."

"It's been some years, then."

A hand slid down to the Lunari's shoulder, kneading gently. A smile curved Diana's lips. "Do you remember that pitifully small bed in my old room?"

Leona groaned. "It's a wonder neither of us fell off that thing."

Silence again. Even her thoughts were still, a rare but pleasant thing, something she cherished. The weight, the responsibility of her title meant naught in this moment. Diana was content to simply be. "This is nice," she whispered, clutching herself tightly to the other woman. "We should do this more often." The Sun avatar returned the embrace in kind.

"So much for 'we shouldn't be doing this'," Leona admonished, but she pressed her lips to Diana's head all the same.

"Not here," she hissed. "Perhaps when I make my return to the Institute, or—" She sighed. "Honestly anywhere other than this dreadful place. Somewhere we won't be bothered." Diana propped herself upon her arms enough to look into her companion's face. The light played across her visage, accentuating the sharpness of her features and the tiredness that still clung to her. She could not resist tracing the curve of her cheek. Her hand lingered, cupping the other's face.

"This is why you come here, then," Leona started, "For companionship?" She was placid, unreadable. It was a long while before Diana realized she was staring slack-jawed at her, unable to even begin processing the question. Perhaps seeing this, Leona continued, "It's why you keep coming back, despite the risk, the heresy."

She was silent a moment longer, but finally uttered a small, "Yes." A knot formed in her throat and she swallowed thickly. Unease ebbed into her chest and rose as a hand swept through her hair. "The trysts are nice, truly," she muttered. A smile curved Leona's lips, only adding to the Lunari's mortification. She averted her gaze to regain a small sense of composure. "Much of my time is spent alone. And with my leave from the Institute, it is… even more difficult to remedy my solitude." She drew a deep breath. "I don't know where else to go, who to go to."

"Any sane woman would go anywhere before the heart of her enemy."

A smirk quirked Diana's lips, easing her mood. She sank back down into Leona's side. "You know me; atypical, as always."

"If this is what you want, why do you leave?" When Diana fidgeted uncomfortably, she continued, "You do not have to answer, I only want to understand."

"No, I think I owe you this, at least." She sighed and swallowed before beginning. "The short of it is...that I am afraid. My being here puts you at risk. One slip up, one rumor, and you could be taken to the killing fields for duplicity. I'd never forgive myself. But," Her fingertips idly traced across Leona's collar and along the jagged scar. "I remember who I used to be, what I once had each time I come here. This, especially; this closeness. I miss it terribly."

Leona's hold tightened upon her, almost to the point of discomfort. "I'm glad you decided to stay," Leona muttered into her hair. "We have some time yet, before I have to be off," she continued. Blunt nails raked along Diana's scalp, and the Lunari suppressed the rising urge to yawn. "You said you've yet to sleep."

Diana hummed in agreement. "Stay with me, then."

Silence again. Her eyes closed as sleep tugged at her body. She allowed the thrum of Leona's heart lull her away, and soon, there was nothing.

When next Diana's eyes opened, she was upon her side with the Sun's Avatar curled around her. It was bright now, terribly so, and she squinted into the morning light. She closed her eyes, settling more comfortably into Leona's frame and focusing on the slumbering Solari's breaths. She began to drift away again into the warmth of sleep, until she remembered something. She writhed in Leona's grasp, turning over to face her. Diana gently shook her to no avail. "Leo," she whispered, peppering the Solari's face with kisses.

Leona's brows drew together and she drew a deep breath, stirring from sleep. She lazily returned the kisses as she came around to the waking world. "What is it?" Leona muttered.

"It's morning," Diana replied, to which Leona dismissed with a grumble. "You said you have to go." This time Leona groaned. A hand went to her eyes and kneaded.

She growled, "I'm probably late."

"You better get moving then." Diana moved as Leona made to sit up. The Lunari lingered in bed for a while, watching the other as she rose and walked around. She stopped briefly, reaching down and tossing a forgotten pelt back onto the mattress. The Solari continued on to an armoire, and Diana languidly stretched before rising to sit upon the bed's edge.

"You can sleep if you want." Diana looked up at Leona, who paid her no mind and she dug through the armoire.

"I want to see you off," Diana replied, standing. She searched around for and retrieved her smallclothes and the robe she previously discarded. By the time she was done dressing, Leona had finished with the armoire and was making her way out of the bedroom. Diana followed closely behind her.

Leona led them into the armory. Diana lingered at the doorway, leaning upon the frame, while Leona continued on to sit upon the bench. She watched as the Solari dressed, the slightest of smiles curving her lips. Leona glanced over her shoulder as she finished. "Are you always this voyeuristic?"

"With you? Always." Leona shook her head and laughed. Leona pushed herself from the bench and went to one of the armor stands; Diana stalked over to join her. She embraced Leona from behind, making herself small against her back, and cherishing the warmth that bloomed through fresh fabric. She deeply inhaled her scent; burning embers and woodsmoke. Diana clutched her tighter, and was only brought from her reverie when Leona lifted Diana's hands to her lips.

"I have to finish," she said softly. Diana withdrew from her as Leona took the first piece of gilded ceremonial armor from its stand. She remained close as Leona donned each piece, pacing back and forth, passing a withering touch every so often, and helping the Solari when appropriate. Her stalking paused only once Leona had turned, finishing off the last of the buckles. Leona outstretched a hand, inviting her into another embrace, which Diana eagerly took. They drew close together. Molten orbs skipped back and forth. "You should go back to bed. I can see how tired you are." A hand cupped Diana's face, and she leaned into it heavily.

"What if I don't want to?" she asked, feigning disdain for the idea.

Leona hummed. "What if I make you?"

"You wouldn't dare—" As she spoke, Leona's lips curved into a crooked grin, and Diana's heart sunk. The Lunari quickly spun from Leona's embrace, darting for the door, but was very quickly caught. She was spun back around, hefted upwards with a shriek, and slung over an armored shoulder. Leona marched them out of the armory, down the hall and back into the bedroom, with Diana protesting the whole way.

Leona unceremoniously dumped her onto the bed. Diana pulled Leona back in before she could escape, sealing their lips together. She voraciously deepened the kiss, a sudden sense of urgency rising through her stomach as she fought to maintain the final moments of their respite. Her hands roamed possessively, but a low growl erupted from her throat when all she found was unyielding armor. Leona pulled away after much protest, but lowered her head to touch the Lunari's own. She heard Leona swallow thickly.

"I have to go," she whispered. "Stay out of trouble while I'm gone." Leona drew back, but placed a final, chaste kiss to the brand that sullied Diana's visage. The Solari stood and made to leave, all the while sharing a lingering look until she came to the door.

Diana pulled the bedspread over her, suddenly finding herself chilled in Leona's absence, and curled beneath it. She listened to each resounding, clinking step Leona made; down the hall, a set of stairs, and across the dining and living space directly below her. Door bolts creaked open, then the door itself, and a moment later it closed again.

She drew herself from the bed, gathering the covers around her as best she could, and silently stalked out of the bedroom and into the armory. She slinked to the window, leaning against the wall at one of its ends, and peered out into the village. Below her on the street, a group of temple acolytes were waiting for Leona. She couldn't read their lips from where she stood, but after a moment the acolytes simply looked at one another and allowed their Avatar to lead them down the road. Diana lingered until they were out of her sight. A smile curved her lips, and she turned to retire back to bed to wait for nightfall.


End file.
